1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a valve for a cold gas generator for an airbag in a vehicle and to an airbag system and to a method for inflating an airbag.
2. Description of the Related Art
To activate an airbag, a gas is necessary, which may be provided rapidly to fill the airbag, before a person to be protected or a body part strikes an object to be cushioned. For this purpose, the gas may be generated pyrotechnically or a pressure reservoir, which contains the gas in compressed form, may be pierced. The pressure reservoir may also have a closure unit, which may be operated by an actuator.
Various principles may be used for generating gas for an airbag filling. The gas may be generated pyrotechnically and fill the airbag. In the case of pyrotechnics, a safety concept is necessary. Furthermore, hot gases require a special design of the airbag. Alternatively, a gas pressure reservoir may be pierced via a pyrotechnic trigger. The contained gas fills the airbag. The gas pressure reservoir may only be triggered once and a volume flow is not settable. The gas pressure reservoir may also be sealed via a (solenoid) valve. The solenoid valve opens when needed and the outflowing gas fills the airbag. A gas leak-tightness over the service life is to be ensured, to guarantee a function when needed.
Published German patent application document DE 10 2007 003 321 A1 describes a closure unit for a pressure reservoir of a cold gas generator which is fillable using pressurized gas.